


Самое сложное задание Джеймса Бонда

by KisVani



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перед агентом 007 стояла невероятно сложная задача...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самое сложное задание Джеймса Бонда

Бонд планировал эту операцию долго. Ни одно задание не было настолько же важным в его глазах. Ничто другое он не просчитывал настолько досконально (впрочем, обычно он вовсе ничего не просчитывал, а полагался на удачу, навыки, технологии и, конечно, координатора). А что говорить о том, как Бонд заметал следы? В общем, это не могло сравниться по сложности ни с чем другим в его карьере.  
— Агент Ноль Ноль Семь, если вы и дальше будете стоять за моей спиной, то я могу решить, что…  
Речь Кью оборвалась, стоило Бонду накинуть ему на шею шарф. Именно той расцветки, толщины и вязки, которую Кью предпочитал.  
— С праздником, — сказал Бонд.  
— Лучше бы чашку подарил, — ответил Кью, но в его голосе звучала плохо скрываемая радость.  
Оно и неудивительно: он ведь ожидал, что его дражайшая вторая половинка (и, по совместительству, самый безалаберный и самый незаменимый агент с двумя нулями) забудет о годовщине.


End file.
